Someone Like You
by ktmms
Summary: Kurt is a wedding singer. He goes to an engagement party and sees an unlikely person ONESHOT! ANGST! R&R
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Here is another story( a one shot) I hope you like it! IT COULD become multi-chaptered if you want it to be, but you've got to R&R, kay? And guys, be prepared for a boat load on Angst!

-Katie xxx

Someone like You

Kurt always loved singing. And he loved Romance. So, for him, being a wedding singer was the perfect job. He sang at engagement parties and weddings all over Ohio. Though he loved the job, it was always bittersweet. He use to dream of having a grand wedding like he went to every weekend, but those dreams were long gone. Why, you may ask?

Blaine. Sweet, beautiful Blaine. His tanned dark brown/black curly hair, Mediterranean skin, and his bright hazel eyes made him look like a Greek god. To Kurt, he was a god. _His _god.

Well, Blaine _was_ his god. All through Kurt's sophomore and junior, he and Blaine had been together. They shared sweet dates, romantic evenings, and were each other's rocks. Both there for each other when they needed someone. Kurt even thought as far in the future as there wedding. They were madly in love, or so Kurt thought.

But then Blaine went to college. He being one year older then Kurt, Kurt had to stay in high school. They shared a heartfelt farewell before Blaine boarded his flight to NYC to go to NYU. Neither said goodbye though, it feeling to final. With one last desperate kiss, Blaine boarded his Blaine. This was the last Kurt ever saw Blaine.

The first days Blaine had been gone, they texted and called each other nonstop. But once Blaine started classes, the texting and calls were few and far between. The last text Kurt ever got from Blaine was 'gtg to class. x'

Kurt texted. No reply. He called. No answer. He emailed. No emails back. Soon, Kurt became desperate. In the end, he sat in his room for days on end calling Blaine, looking for an answer. He knew it was too late, that Blaine was gone, much to mature to stay with a high school student. So, Kurt stopped calling. Stopped texting. Stopped emailing. But the one thing that Kurt never stopped doing was loving Blaine.

Kurt moved on the best he could. He even went on dates with other guys, though it never went anywhere. He didn't go to college, instead started his job singing. He tried to get a record deal, but to no avail. His voice just wasn't what anyone wanted. So this is what he did for 7 years, just singing at people's celebration.

…

Today he was singing at an engagement party. Tonight would be an easy night, for he only had to sing one song and also got to choose. He settled on Stop in the name of Love, for which he already knew it by heart.

He walked into the hotel. It was the Ritz Carrolton, suggesting these people had some serious money. That was good; he would be paid well that night.

He didn't have time to scope out the party before being ushered on the stage. There set up was a grand piano and a microphone. It was perfect. He sat down on the Piano bench and tapped on the microphone causing every one to turn around.

That's when he saw him. The wonderful amazing Blaine starring at Kurt on stage. Blaine looked well. His hair was grown out and gel-free. Once Kurt gets over how amazing he looked, he was then bombarded with emotion. There was Blaine, standing next to his fiancé.

_Fiancé._

At that moment, Kurt heart broke. There was Blaine, the love of his life, the one who had cut of all communication with him for seven years, with his fiancé, who wasn't him

_Crack. Crack. Shatter._

Finally Kurt realizes what he was here to do. With a shaky voice he said "Um, he-hello everyone. My name is Kurt Hummel and I'll be singing…" Kurt was going to say his original song, but then thought of something better." Someone like You by Adele.

Soon every one got with there dates and started dancing as Kurt played the opening notes on the piano.

I heard that you're settled down,  
>That you found a girl and you're married now,<br>I heard that your dreams came true,  
>Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you,<br>Old friend, why are you so shy?  
>Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the lie,<p>

Blaine was Kurt's old friend. He saw Blaine staring at him with a worried expression on his face.

I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited,  
>But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it,<br>I had hoped you'd see my face,  
>And that you'd be reminded that for me it isn't over,<p>

Never mind, I'll find someone like you,  
>I wish nothing but the best for you, too,<br>Don't forget me, I beg,  
>I remember you said,<br>"Sometimes it lasts in love,  
>But sometimes it hurts instead,"<br>Sometimes it lasts in love,  
>But sometimes it hurts instead, yeah,<p>

In all honesty, this whole line was a lie. Kurt knew in his heart that he would never find someone like Blaine. He was one of a kind, and he was not Kurt. And Blaine had already forgotten him no need to ask. 

You know how the time flies,  
>Only yesterday was the time of our lives,<br>We were born and raised in a summer haze,  
>Bound by the surprise of our glory days,<p>

I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited,  
>But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it,<br>I had hoped you'd see my face,  
>And that you'd be reminded that for me it isn't over,<br>He stared long and hard at Blaine. He was pouring all his emotion in his voice, trying to make Blaine understand. Blaine faced showed confusion and sympathy. No love.

_Crack. crack. Shatter._

Though feeling this, he continued on with the chorus, coming up to the bridge.

Nothing compares,  
>No worries or cares,<br>Regrets and mistakes, they're memories made,  
>who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?<p>

It was bittersweet. Though he got to see the man he'd been yearning to see for years, it came with a cost. A hefty cost,

Kurt honestly tried to finish the song. But he couldn't, he hurt to bad. He mumbled an apology and ran of the stage tears streaking his face. He turned back one last time, staring into Blaine's eyes, who gave nothing in return. Oh how he ran and ran and ran.

…...

"Oh gosh honey, what was his problem? Do you think he's okay? Should we go check on him?" Blaine's fiancé asked him.

Blaine, whose eyes were blank and hollow, replied "He'll be okay Sarah, he'll be okay. I'm sure of it.

Blaine knew he was the one with the problem.

…...

Yes? No? Maybe? Review! 


	2. Chapter 2

Hello Readers! I know it has been a super-duper long time, but I hadn't been able to come up with a way to end this. But look! I have! By the way I in no way own glee or its characters or the song in this chapter. One day, maybe, but not today. So here you go the last (maybe) installment of Someone like You! Sorry for spelling and/or grammar errors!

Klisses and Klaine,

Katie (oh look, an alliteration!)

x

A year had gone by since the incident. Both Blaine and Kurt tried there hardest to forget it, or at least push it to the back of there mind. But, to there dismay, it remained fresh and clear in there mind.

x

After the engagement party the tension was high between Blaine and Sarah. No, not the sexual tension that you would expect, but the bad kind. The kind that eats away from you slowly until you have to say something, whether you want to or not.

Sarah was the first to break.

"So do you want to tell me what the hell happened back there?" she asked, her hands on her hips.

"Just someone from my past" mumbled Blaine, head down and fiddling with his fingers.

"What, that fag on stage? Oh please tell me Blaine how you know him. What, were you his boyfriend? Hm, Blaine, were you?" she said jokingly.

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL KURT THAT!" Blaine screamed, swelling with rage. "How would you know he was gay, you saw him for 3 minutes and never spoke a word to him!"

"Oh so the fairy has a name? You know what Blaine, I call them how I see them, and he is quite obviously a fag. I'm never wrong." She said.

"Well apparently you are, since you're standing right in front of one!" Blaine blurted out, quickly after slapping his hand over his mouth in disbelief as to what he just said.

Sarah looked at him in shock. "Did, you, I...what did you just Blaine?"

Blaine shook his head quickly, "Nothing! I didn't…me…" For once, Blaine was at a lost for words.

"NO! You, Blaine Anderson, just said that you were a Fag. A fucking Fag! You are disgusting, piece of trash, and I….get out."

"Sarah you can't! Were supposed to get married, have 2.5 children, and be normal…"

"No. You can get out of this house. I'm not marrying a queer. So you can leave Blaine. Go." She said as she pushed him out the door, slamming it in his face.

Little did she know she was doing him a huge favor.

X

A year after this Blaine had quit his job and started to do little gigs here and there. He wasn't rolling in money anymore, but he didn't really care. He had lost Kurt and his ability to be normal, so why care?

Tonight he was going to be playing at a small bar. He already had his set list ready and, in all honesty, felt like it was just going to be a normal night.

Boy was he wrong. He had gotten almost through his whole set list, when a blue eyed boy walked in.

Kurt.

Blaine couldn't believe it. He hadn't seen the boy in a year, and there he was, as beautiful and real as ever.

Is it possible for a heart to break and swell at the same time? Because that's what his was doing.

Luckily it looked like Kurt was alone and hadn't seen him. Blaine didn't know what he would of done if he was with someone other than him.

In that moment, Blaine switched the song he was going to do. He wanted-no, needed Kurt. And, since he was so bad at romance, the song seemed perfect for the occasion. He started strumming his guitar softly, and starting singing to no one other than Kurt and his self.

_Weep for yourself, my man,__  
><em>_You'll never be what is in your heart__  
><em>_Weep little lion man,__  
><em>_You're not as brave as you were at the start__  
><em>_Rate yourself and rake yourself,__  
><em>_Take all the courage you have left__  
><em>_Wasted on fixing all the problems that you made in your own head___

_But it was not your fault but mine__  
><em>_And it was your heart on the line__  
><em>_I really fucked it up this time__  
><em>_Didn't I, my dear?_

___Tremble for yourself, my man,__  
><em>_You know that you have seen this all before__  
><em>_Tremble little lion man,__  
><em>_You'll never settle any of your scores__  
><em>_Your grace is wasted in your face,__  
><em>_Your boldness stands alone among the wreck__  
><em>_Learn from your mother or else spend your days biting your own neck___

_But it was not your fault but mine__  
><em>_And it was your heart on the line__  
><em>_I really fucked it up this time__  
><em>_Didn't I, my dear?_

As he finished his song, hot tears were streaming down his face. He had put all his pain and emotion in the song, hoping it would come across. Kurt was looking at him, tears flowing as well, his heart pounding. Before Blaine knew it, Kurt was rushing out the door.

Blaine would not accept defeat. He threw the guitar down and chased after the man he loved. Once he was close enough, he grabbed Kurt's arm, whipped him around, and started talking fast.

"Kurt ,please. I love you more than the world and if you leave I don't know what I would do. I told Sarah I was gay, because I don't love her, I love _you._ And you hate me and I, I.." Blaine was cut of with a kiss. This was no ordinary kiss. It held broken dreams and promises, but also held hope for a new future. This kiss was what each had been waiting for so long, and it was finally happening.

Kurt was the first to pull back, with a content smile on his face. "I love you Blaine. I could never hate you, no matter how hard I tried. Because I loved you Blaine, I _love_ you, and I always will."

Blaine looked up to him through his eyelashes. "Forever?"

Kurt smiled and put his forehead to Blaine's. "Forever."

…...

There you go my readers! And if you want to write something for this fic (maybe a what happened after one) by all means do! Oh and you guys should follow my Tumblr! It's

kli-klove-klaine(dot) tumblr(dot)com (just add periods where needed) I love you all!


End file.
